redmoon'sshadow
by MeMyselfIMine
Summary: funny and sweet and action-packed and funny and more funny!
1. Chapter 1

00000000000000

**First of all, I wanna say SORRY! This isn't a story on the category you wanted to read… this is a anime absed original story… I beg you to read it… its really nice and super funny and fun! :D im sorry again… we (the authors) wanted to post it somewhere… but quizilla wasn't much of an anime lover people… and this tory is an original anime thing… so the next thing I had in mind was fanfiction…. But there was no category for this since its just some random story… pls at least try and read it?? **

**Red Moon's Shadow…©**

**warning: this story is copyrighted… see? © copyright sign! That means no copying! This story cannot be published anywhere else without the 3 author's permission! (which is Megan Eloise Ng Chua, Kimmee Jo Lao, and Andrea Chloe Cheng…) Got that?! Well, it's not REALLY copyrighted… we just want it to be… oh just treat it like it's copyrighted OK? Heheh thx thx! :D**

**Summary:**

**The time in this world goes back to when there were no cars, but carriages. When houses were still cottages. And when there was no PS2's or Wii's or even cell phones and computers… (NOOOOOO!) The world diff. from ours is in danger, once again. The moon turns to red and it casts a shadow into the world. It brings grave danger to all. It is there, the 6 children, well, "teens" discover that they are the ones destined to save the world. Most human beings on this world have magical powers. They are called, castors. Some have it when they are born, some discover it in a time of their lives, some discover it when it gets "triggered". And some discover it.. never. It is locked up inside them. This story is about 6 teenagers who go from village to village, all over their world, to collect 6 gems in 6 different temples to destroy the danger, For when there is a shadow in a part of the world, monsters come forth. And if this stays long enough, everyone will die.**

**Are Sauren, Laila, Reina, Seth, Ross, and Ellis up for the challenge? The stupidly and weirdly clumsy yet strong Sauren, the happy and free but sometimes annoying, Laila, the calm and nice though she gets mad when you insult her Reina, the Creepy and cool and very serious, plus mean Seth, the idiotic play boy Ross, the intelligent walking encyclopedia of the group Ellis… are they up for it?**

**High dose of laughter is recommended. **

**Anyway… let's get on with the story!**

**…Chapter 1…Part 1…**

"_Sauren! You okay up there?" _

"_Yeah! Don't worry about me, Reina!" Sauren shouted from up the tree._

"_O-okay…you don't HAVE to get it, you know…" _

"_But you said you wanted it, so I'm getting it no matter what!" Sauren replied. He smiled and reached out his hand to grab the apple he was trying to reach._

"_Hnh…Be careful, Sauren…" Reina mumbled._

"_Hn…gr…uh…THERE! GOTCHA! YESSSS-AHHHHHH!!" _

"_SAUREN!" Reina screamed._

_SPLAT!_

"_Awwwwww, man! Of ALL things I could fall into, why did it have to be MUD?!"_

"…"

"_Reina…?"_

"_Pfft… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!" Reina laughed and rolled on the grass while pounding her fists on the grass._

"_Hehe… anyway, here's the apple you wanted." Sauren smiled._

_Reina smiled and reached for the apple._

"_Reina?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're my best friend ever." Sauren blushed._

"_You're my best friend too." Reina smiled._

_Reina began eating the apple._

"_Sauren…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…I hafta tell ya' something…" Reina looked down._

"_Hm…?"_

"_Um…my dad… and Seth… we're…leaving…tomorrow… dad got a new job in Katsumada village so we're moving there…we go at 7:30…" Reina said while her bangs were hid (you know, like how the anime people does it? When they're sad and depressed they look down and their bangs cover their eyes…?)_

"_W-What?" Sauren stammered._

"_Don't worry Sauren…we'll be friends forever no matter how far apart we are." Reina tried to cheer herself up. But it wasn't working. Tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Reina… . …" Sauren hugged Reina and comforted her._

"_I'll come to see you off tomorrow…okay? around 7am.right here. I hafta tell you something too…" Sauren said as he patted Reina's head._

_Reina nodded in reply. _

"_I hafta go home now… or else mom will be worried…plus Seth will kill me if you don't get back now." Sauren chuckled._

_Reina smiled and nodded. _

_They both went their separate ways._

_Sauren walked home depressed and all…_

"_mom I'm back." Sauren said as he opened the front door of their home._

"_Welcome home…. Hm…? Sauren?" _

"_Yeah?" Sauren was sitting on a chair when he said this._

"_You look… depressed today…" Mrs.Fernon (a.k.a. Sauren's mom; Fernon is Sauren's last name.) said with a concerned 'motherly love' tone._

"…_It's about Reina…" Sauren replied sadly._

"_Oh? You mean that girl you like…?" His mom teased._

"_Hey! I never said I liked her! How did you know that?!" He asked shocked. And of course, blushing._

"_hah. You just confirmed what I always expected! Your face is flushed!" His mom laughed._

"…_whatever." Sauren replied._

"_Anyway, It's because they're moving, right? I heard it from her dad." His mom resumed her chopping of vegetables which was what she was doing before Sauren came in._

"_yeah…and I haven't told her yet…"_

"_tell her what?" _

"_nothing you should know. I'm going to sleep now." Sauren answered as he ran upstairs to his room. Well, let's call it 'The Fire Cave' … cuz that's how Sauren calls it… (--') anyway, that's the place he goes to when he goes all EMO and stuff… (--)_

"_He's going to sleep? It's only 6:30! Oh well…" His mom mumbled._

_In Sauren's room… _

"_ah darn it I can't sleep!!" Sauren shouted._

"_I keep thinking about her! I haven't told her yet! Urgh!" Sauren shouted again._

_the next day…_

"_SAUREN! WAKE UP!" Sauren's mom shook him awake._

"_SHUT UP CRAZY WOMAN I'm TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP I COULDN"T SLEEP LAST NIGHT!" Sauren shouted in reply._

"_Fine. Be that way. don't come crying to me when Reina leaves and you haven't 'told' her yet. It's 7:50 already." His mom said as she walked out of the room._

"_WHAT?! ARGH!!" Sauren jumped off the bed and ran to open his closet. He got his usual white shirt and red polo and black pants with his rubber shoes. He quickly, as in quickly, wore it. He actually could've gotten in the Guinness book of world records or however you spell it, for quick changing…_

_And, he ran out of the house._

"_HEY SAUREN YOUR SHOELACES ARE UNTIED!!" His mom shouted after him._

_Well, as usual, he didn't listen._

_He kept running, and running…_

_Meanwhile, at the same apple tree, Reina stood there waiting. Half crying that Sauren stood her up. The guy she always cared about and, well, liked. _

"_Reina, we have to go… NOW. it's 7:50 already and that stupid nincompoop hasn't shown up yet! He's 50 minutes late! We have to go! We should've gone at 7:30 dad's getting mad already!" Seth. Reina's older brother, tugged at Reina's sleeve._

"_Just, give him 10 mins…I know he'll come…I just know it…he…he isn't like that…he isn't…" Reina said, with the anime depressed style again. But this time with tears flowin' down her eyes._

"_Look, Reina, boys like him are useless. They play with you and use you while you're tehere. But as soon as you're not they leave you. Don't waste any time for him anymore…" Seth said as he knelt down and wiped Reina's wet face._

"_maybe…maybe you're right…" _

"_I'm always right. Anyway, let's go." Seth said as he held his lil' sister's hand and walked with her to the town gate which was not very far away, to where their dad was waiting._

_They rode on the carriage…_

"_REINA!" _

"_Huh?" Reina looked back._

"_REINA!!" _

"_what is is reina?"_

"_I thought I heard someone calling me…" Reina replied._

"_hn. Just your imagination." Seth said._

_Reina shrugged and faced forward again._

"_REINA!" Sauren shouted._

"_sauren…" Reina looked back… _

"_that was Sauren! It was his voice!" Reina cried._

"_No it wasn't you're just imaginating things we don't hear anything…" Seth answered coldly._

"_reina…i…haven't…told you! That ..that…!" Sauren shouted, still running._

_Then,. he tripped._

"Ahhh!" Sauren shouted.

"ow… that hurt! Aww man that same dream again! That's like, the 20th time I had that stupid dream!" Sauren complained as he patted his head which hit the floor first when he fell off the bed.

" It has been..what? more than 5 years since she left…Reina…I still haven''t told her yet…:" Sauren mumbled.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"huh? Who's there!" Sauren stood up quickly.

"Chill, man… it's just me. Dude, you're such a sissy only 3 year olds fall off their beds, you know!" a girl laughed and insulted.

"Ugh! Whatever! What are you doing here in Morahatsu village anyway, Laila?!" Sauren said as a vein popped on his head. You know, as how the anime people do it? When they get mad?? :D

"I'm only here for the mean time since dad had a delivery to make… he made me stay here for a while so I wouldn't bother him…or so he says…hmph…leaving me all here alone…and he calls himself my dad… what kind of dad leaves his own precious darling out in the cold, cruel town alone?!" Laila 'dramatically' said as she put her arm over her eyes and started acting like she was crying…

Jeez… (--)

"Sheesh Laila, I didn't know you could be such an actress… you could win an Oscar for that." Sauren joked.

"Yeah, yeah, shut your trap you spiky-haired weirdo." Laila shot back. She flipped her pony tails and turned her back on him, smirking.

"Whaddya mean 'spiky-haired weirdo'?! you're the one with…with…with…um…with…" Sauren said as he pointed at Laila.

"With what?" Laila smirked. She knew Sauren wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Um…" Sauren put his hand on his chin. THE THINKING POSE! :P

"hah." Laila said loudly as she sat down on a chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"Um..AHA! You're the one with a tomboy attitude and a totally non-hot body! I mean, c'mon, I've seen hourglasses with more curves than you do! AHA! GOTCHA!" Sauren said as he pointed at Laila once again. (--')

…what an idiot that Sauren is… well, don't blame me… it's how the story is. :D

"I don't care if you call me a tomboy you gay… cuz I'm only halfly a tomboy since I'm not devoted to being a fully-pledged man! You're the one who's crazy and obnoxious like a girl! Plus, hourglasses HAVE curves! That's a fact and it doesn't change you dum-dum!" Laila said. She stood up from her chair and started laughing.

"I- oh never mind…" Sauren sighed. He started getting his usual attire. White shirt, red polo, black pants, and of course, his bandana. He NEVER left without his bandana.

"Hey Sauren let's go to the marketplace!" Laila said as she dragged him out of his room.

"H-hey!' Sauren stammered.

"Oh wait, I gotta get my wallet…" Laila remembered.

"Where is it?"

"Um… at my aunt's place…that's where I'm staying for the mean time…"

"Then hurry up and get it!"

"Fine…"

So Laila ran out to her Aunt's house…

after around…let's say 1 and a half hour…

"Hey sauren! let's go!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"Oh um…let's see…

**Laila's flashback…:**

_She was walking..and walking…about to go back to Sauren's place with her wallet in hand…when she passed a store!_

"_WOW! PRETTY DRESS!!" _

_It was blue, with pearl, adorned with crystals, gems, anything the usual girl would want._

"_I am so gonna buy that!" as she was about to ask the lady who owns the stall how much it I, the lady suddenly said:_

"_Don't bet on it kid! That costs 3,000 Lts! ((their currency here is called lights…so short cut is Lts. 3,000 lts. I equal to about…. Hm… 75,000 pesos. One Lt (singular form of lights) is about _25 _pesos more or less.)) _

"_I have 4,500 lts here ya' know!" Laila bragged as she put her hands on her hips._

_The lady's eyes turned into dollar signs. Which in the anime world, is said to be 'Aw man I'm getting rich!" or somethin' like that…_

"_Oopsie I forgot it costs 4,500 lts!" The lady said._

"_As if I'm buying if for 3,000 lts and that's final! Wait… should I buy it? Or not?" Laila thought._

_A man happened to pass by…_

"_Hey you! Guy!" Laila called out._

_The guy turned to face her._

"_Should I buy that dress or not?"_

_the guy sweat dropped (--') _

"_I dunno with you! Why the heck are you asking me, kid?!" The guy said, annoyed._

_Laila grabbed his shirt and threatened to punch him with her other hand._

"_Should I buy the dress, or not?" Laila repeated in a sacry voice, glaring at him._

"_I-I-I-…I dunno!" The guy stammred, afraid._

_Jeez! Afraid of a 14 year old girl?! What a sacrdey cat! 0.0_

_Laila started shaking him. She grabbed his shirt with two hands and started pushing him back, front, back front. In short, she was harassing him. --'_

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION!" still harassin' him…_

"_ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Just buy it!" The guy said as he escaped, terrified._

"_yay!" Laila said as her 'evil' face turned into the sweet smiles… _

_the lady sweat dropped. --'_

"_I'll take it!" Laila said as she looked for her wallet._

_Until she realized…_

_Her wallet…_

_Was…_

_G_

_O_

_N_

_E_

…

"_AHHHHH! MY WALLET! WITH ALL MY SAVINGS IN IT!!' _

_then she ran back to sauren's._

**End of her flashback**

"That's the story..so that's why we should go…NOW…to find it!" Laila said as she was about to walk out the door.

"Hey hey, waitaminute… I didn't say I was going to help. I ain't wastin' my time looking for a dumb wallet some tomboy dropped!" Sauren said, about to lie down on his bed again.

But then he felt Laila's hand gripping him on his shoulder…HARD…

"Hey, ow!" He turned to face Laila.

"You..are…gonna…help…me…" Laila said in her again, scary tone as she glared with her so-called demon eyes…

"Y-yea…alright…just let go it hurts!" Sauren said as he tried to yank her hand off his shoulder.

"YAY! Thanks!" She went all smiles again. She let go of Sauren.

--' wow… a guy who's actually saying "ow" to a girl who gripped him on the shoulder… that's new…

"AAAHHHH! MONSTERS!! SAUREN HURRY UP I'LL MEET YOU IN THE TOWN SQUARE, HURRY GET OUT OF HERE!" Sauren's mom came into his room and ran back down.

"Monsters? What the- Laila let's go!" Sauren said as he grabbed his short sword from the table. He ran down.

"Huh? What about my wallet?! Hey! Aw man.." Laila said as she ran after him.

10


	2. Chapter 2

**…Chapter 1…Part 2…**

**At the town center**

"Sauren? Sauren…… huh? Where'd he go?" She sat down, panting.

(snap)** a sound of a tree branch snapping by being stepped on….**

"Sauren? Is that you?" Looking around for Sauren.

**Laila heard an angry growl from behind her…**

"What was that?" Looking behind her.

**A black wolf was there, glaring and growling at Laila. Laila's eyes grew wide with horror as she stared at the huge beast… and in a flash the wolf pounced toward Laila!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Laila screamed as she covered her face with her hands.

**Something suddenly pierced the wolf's leg. The wolf howled in pain as it limped as fast as its legs could take.**

"You okay?" said a voice coming from behind Laila

"Um……y-yah…" Laila said as turned her head to see who it was.

**It was Sauren…That was quite obvious…..,but who cares**

"You better get up now since we might be ambushed" He held out his hand to help Laila up.

"Thanks." She took Sauren's hand.

"Hey where's your sword?" Looking around for it.

"I threw it at the wolf, didn't you see it?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"No."

(Sigh) **Sauren sighed**

"What?"

"How am I supposed to protect the town from this attack without a sword?" he glared at Laila with narrowed eyes.

"Well you should have thought of that before you threw it!"

"If I haven't thrown it you would be injured now, and probably dead!" shouting at Laila"

**Laila flinched**

"Sorry." Sauren apologized.

"That was mean."

**Silence…**

"Well, I better go help the other villagers…" Sauren said. "Bye."

**He ran to help the other villagers.**

**After an afternoon of helping the other villagers drive away the monsters… At Sauren's house.**

(Sigh) "That was a long day…" Sauren said; relieved, as he lay on his bed; tired

(Knock) **There was a knock on Sauren's door.**

"What?!" he groaned.

"Um…… Can I come in?" Laila asked; still outside Sauren's room.

"Huh? Sure." He sat up.

"Sorry for awhile ago." She went in Sauren's room at sat on the chair by the corner.

"Don't worry about awhile ago." Sauren said. "You gotta worry about the next attack instead."

"Huh?" confused.

"You have to learn how to use a weapon so that you can defend your self."

"Uh…… I don't think anyone can teach me…"Laila said. "Everyone is too busy with repairs…"

"Then I'll teach you since I need to practice anyways…" Sauren offered.

"Ok!"

"Let's go start then…" Sauren said as he stood up and grabbed Laila's arm and headed for the door.

"Hey!"

**At the fields. **

"Which one do you wanna try first?" he showed Laila all of the weapons.

"Um…… This one!" she picked up a bow.

"A bow and arrow?"

"Is that what this is called?"

"Uh…yeah… So wanna try it?"

"Yup!"

"Okay…First you put your left hand here then put your other hand here and then insert that here then pull that up to here then align it here then aim then let go of this…." Sauren said; teaching Laila

"Okay I think I got it." Laila said as she scratched her head while staring at the bow and arrow on her hand.

"You wanna see it done first?" Sauren offered.

"Uh… Okay." She gave the bow and arrows to Sauren.

"Look carefully alright….?" Sauren instructed.

"K"

(Shut!) **The arrow hit the target from 30 feet away. **

"Wow!" Laila said, amazed.

"Um… Sorry that was a horrible shot…" Sauren apologized, blushing "I'm not very good with this weapon…."

"That wasn't good?" Laila asked, puzzled.

"Er…. No. I didn't hit the bull's eye."

"Oh well that doesn't matter, let me try then…" Laila grabbed the bow and arrow. "Here goes…"

(Ssshuuutt!!) **The arrow hit the bull's eye!**

"Yehey I hit it!" Laila jumping up and down.

"_OMG! She's good! Even I can't hit the bull's eye…." Sauren thought_

"Was that any good?" Laila asked.

"Er…… um…… yeah….." Sauren said; struggling for words.

"Any way let's practice some more!" Laila said; excited

"K."

**After a few hours of training…**

"Hey, Laila…, your aunt's looking for you!" Called a guy from the village.

"Huh? Oh ok. Thanks Jake!" Laila said "Well see you tomorrow then…" Looking at Sauren this time.

"Sure!"

"K! Bye!"

**At Sauren's house**

"Hey mom I'm home!" Sauren shouted as he went in the door.

"Are you hungry? I have some food on the table." Mrs. Ferlon said.

"No thanks."

"Okay."

"Hey mom can get something from dad's room?" Sauren asked.

"What do you want to get?"

"I wanna see if dad has any weapons I could borrow for awhile…"

"Why what happened to the short sword you made?"

"Er….um…… I sorta lost it…." Sauren said; embarrassed.

"Oh well… I guess you can check if your dad has any."

"Thanks!"

**At Mr. Ferlon's room**

"Hm…… where should I look…?" Sauren; talking to himself "I wonder if I can find something here in his closet."

(Thud) **Sauren tripped Do not be surprised if our young hero trips a lot he's not mental or has some broken leg, he's just a clutz that's all.**

"Ouch! That hurt… What did I trip on?" Sauren wondered.

**Sauren searched the floor where he tripped on**

"Oh…It's just a boring handle of some sort of secret cabinet…" ** Silence… **"Wow! There is a secret cabinet on the floor this is awesome!" **Our hero also has a slow brain apparently… (--' ) I'm starting to wonder why he's the hero……**

"I wonder what's inside!" Sauren; exited "Wow this thing is hard to pull!" Sauren complained as he pulled the lever with all his strength.

**Not that he has any…** **But he manages to open it some how…**

"Finally, it's open…" Sauren panting… "Huh? What's this…? It's a long thing wrapped on old cloth…… Hm… I wonder what's inside…"

**He opened the package**

"Wow! It's two awesome swords!" Sauren said; amazed. "Wow I never knew had these here… actually I never knew he had these…!"

"I guess I'll borrow this… but I don't think mom will let me since she doesn't like violence… I should just probably keep this in my room so that she won't find out…" Sauren smirked at the thought. **He doesn't call his room a fire cave anymore like he used to.**

"Sauren are you in here?" Mrs. Ferlon

"Huh? Hah? Um… Yah…" Sauren was hiding his hands the swords in his hands..

"It's late you should go to sleep..." Mrs. Ferlon said.

"Huh? Oh okay…" Sauren said kind of scared that his mom might see the swords.

**Sauren going out of the room; walking like a crab (meaning walking from left to right while facing front…with a fake smile on his face.**

**Mrs. Ferlon walked into the room and opened the secret closet**

(Sigh) "He's just like his father" **She frowned then looked at the picture of her husband**

**In Sauren's room**

"I should sleep already, it's getting late and I have to wake up early in the morning." Sauren said.

**In his dream**

"_Huh? Where am I?" _ Sauren said as he looked at the darkness around him. _"Wasn't I in my room sleeping? How in the world did I get here?"_

_(There was a sound of footsteps)_

_**Sauren looked at where it came from… then he saw…**_

"_Dad!" He cried out._

_**It was his dad walking away from him his back turned. **_

"_Dad!" Sauren cried again as he ran after him. _

_**But he couldn't catch him. And his dad was disappearing. **_

"_NO!"_

**Sauren rose from his bed finally awake. **

"It was just a dream." Sauren said; relieved.

(Kkrrrr…..) **His stomach grumbled**

"Huh? I guess I should go down stairs and eat breakfast."

**Downstairs**

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" Sauren asked as he ran down the stairs.

"The usual." His mom replied as she placed Sauren's breakfast on the table.

**When Sauren got downstairs he saw…**

"Laila?! What are YOU doing here?"

"I was here even before you woke up!" Laila said smirking.

"Leave! Now!" Sauren said shouting.

"Sauren! Don't be rude to your friend!" Mrs. Ferlon scolded

"Yeah, don't be rude!" Laila said smirking.

"Ah nevermind!" Sauren complained as he sat down and ate his breakfast.

**In the fields…Again…**

"I never knew what happened to my wallet…" Laila said as she shot an arrow at the target.

"We can look for it later after lunch.' Sauren said.

"But it's lunch already! Can we have a break and eat lunch already?" Laila begged.

"Fine."

**Outside the local restaurant**

"That chicken was sooo delicious" Laila said

"Yeah I know" Sauren glared at her.

**Flash back**

"_Thish ish shoo ghoodh!!" Laila told Sauren as she chewed on a piece of chicken._

"_What?!" Sauren answered; confused._

_Laila cleared her throat then said "I said this is good!!"_

"_Stop talking with your mouth full!" Sauren ordered_

"_Hmph!"_

_**As they were eating… Laila tried to get Sauren piece of chicken… but Sauren saw her…**_

"_AHA!" Sauren slammed his fist down the table just as Laila fork touched the chicken but…… a bowl of hot soup fell on Sauren's pants…_

"_Yeowch! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW!" Sauren shouted while he jumped up and down._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You sound like a dog!" Laila told him._

**End of Flash Back**

"But you still got the chicken and my pants are still wet!!" Sauren glared at Laila.

**Suddenly there was an earthquake then the sky turned red…**

"W-what's h-happening?" Laila muttered; scared.

"I don't know but I know this is a bad thing..." Sauren said as he looked at the now red moon that suddenly appeared.

**Their normal moon is color ****blue****.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" a villager screamed.

"What the!" Sauren shouted as he turned around "What's happening?!"

**A giant griffin suddenly swooped down and destroyed a house. **

"Shoot! I gotta get the swords!" Sauren growled while running to his house.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Laila cried out to Sauren.

"Just wait there!"

**Back at Sauren's house**

"Sauren!" Mrs. Ferlon said; relieved.

"Mom! I gotta help the villagers."

"Ok, here take it…" Mrs. Ferlon handed him the two swords he found last night.

"How did you-"

"Nevermind it for now you have to help the others."

"Alright!" Sauren ran out of the house.

**Back at the town center**

"When will he come back?" Laila complained.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!" An ogre shouted while raising his club and about to hit Laila.

"Aaaaahhh!!" Laila screamed.

(Shing) a sword suddenly cut the ogre into two.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

"Huh? Where's the huge ugly thing?" Laila asked as she looked for the ogre.

"You mean this guy?" Sauren asked as he raised the upper part of the dead ogre and showing it to Laila.

"EEEEEEEEK!!" Laila cried out. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!!" Sauren laughed out loud; rolling on the floor.

"Hmph!" Laila ignored him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sauren still rolling on the floor.

"Are you done?" Laila glaring at Sauren

"Yah yah I am…"

"So what now?"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!" an ogre was attacking them with a pack of black wolves.

"Here!" Sauren threw Laila A bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you!"

"Let's go!"

**After 3 hours**

"Will this ever end?" Sauren complained as he killed another wolf.

"Just hang on a little more there only 5 left." Laila said from a tree she climbed.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sauren shouted as he killed a griffin. "That's the last…"

"Um…… wrong again…" Laila said as she saw a bunch of more monsters charging from afar.

Sauren groaned. (Thud) Sauren fell on the floor

"Sauren!"

"I'm okay just let me rest a while I tired. You take care of the monsters for a while." Sauren grumbled.

"Um… I can't…… I'm out of arrows…"

"WHAT?! HOW MANY DID YOU BRING?!" Sauren shouted as he sat up.

"Sorry…Um… 25…"

"25?! ONLY?! JEEZ!"

"_women…can't live with 'em… ever. Or else you';; end up killed." Sauren grumbled._

(Sigh) "You're gonna owe me for this." Sauren said as he stood up.

"LET'S GO!!"

12


	3. Chapter 3

"Go where, exactly

"Go where, exactly?" Laila panted.

"pant pant Man! I can't take this anymore! Too much monsters!" Sauren grumbled as he knelt down, leaning on his swords.

"Gimmee your swords…!" Laila offered, holding her hand out to Sauren.

"No way! whoddya think I am?! A crazy lunatic!? You'll just cut yourself! For goodness' sake you can't even handle a kitchen knife without cutting yourself!" Sauren shouted as a vein popped on his head… --#

"Hey FYI when we were kids, that wasn't a kitchen knife! It was an ordinary knife!" Laila bragged.

"And you're bragging about that because,…?" Sauren sweat-dropped.

"Argh!" monsters… again… sheesh…

"I hope this isn't the end for us just cuz of you!" Sauren glared at Laila and slowly, stood up.

"argh!" the ogre shouted, swinging his HUGE club at Sauren's head.

THUD

"SAUREN?! OH FOR- NOW YOU DECIDE YOU WANNA SLEEP?!" (looking at the so-called- sleeping Sauren…)

the ogre grinned its smug grin at Laila. With club in hand.

"OH SHOOT! I better use sauren's sword… whether I cut myself or not… its just like a knife after ll… except… its… much… sharper…and…bigger…and…" Laila's voice suddenly went smaller and smaller.

"Oh fine…" She decided, running towards one of Sauren's sword.

"Gotcha…YEOWCH! Hot hot hot hot hot…." Laila dropped the sword and blew her burnt hand.

"Yargh!" The ogre shouted in anger as IT ran towards Laila.

'Oh man oh man oh man oh man…." Laila muttered again and again, running around in circles.

Fftftfftttttttttttttttttttttftfftftftftftftttttttt

"What-What's that sound…?" Laila wondered.

Fwoch!

"Sauren?" Laila guessed.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Sauren!" She exclaimed, looking back.

"_His eyes… why are they… red… no, ruby… deep, blood-thirsty red?" _Laila thought.

"Um Sauren… a lil' help here…." Laila shouted, still running.

The ogre noticed Sauren, a strange aura encircling him, His hair flowed as if a breeze was passing by, and his eyes. They were crimson red… dark, blood-thirsty red…

The ogre got provoked, attacking Sauren.

"SAUREN! RUN!" Laila shouted at him.

Sauren raised his right arm to the length of his shoulder. One of the swords on the floor started vibrating. It suddenly levitated and flew to Sauren's hand! The blade glowed… and flames suddenly surrounded his sword. Sauren ran straight to the ogre!

SHING!

you guessed what happened…. The ogre of course, died…. But more appeared.

Sauren lifted his other arm to the length of his other shoulder and the other sword went to him, just like awhile ago. He poistuoned them both in an X shape…

SHHHHHH….

Causing the flames surrounding the swords to grow stronger!

SHUCK!

He stuck the two swords to the gorund…

VRMMMM…..

The ground vibrated…

VSHOOOM!

flames started coming out of the ground!

And voila! All the monsters died!

Sauren took the swords from the ground slowly, and his aura started deteriorating.

"THAT…WAS SO/…. AWESOME!" Laila giggled, jumping up and down as she ran to Sauren.

THUG

"Sauren?! Sauren! SAUREN!" Laila shook Sauren, now lying on the floor…

Of course, he collapsed.

"Better bring him to his mom…" Laila muttered as she heaved Sauren up and supporting him.

In Sauren's house…after around 2 hours or so…

"Uhhh…" Sauren moaned, struggling to open his eyes.

"Hey Sauren's awake!"

"Oh my poor baby! How are you?" Sauren's mom said as she…lets say… 'squeezed' Sauren.

"I-I CAN…T… B-BRE…ATHE!!" Sauren choked.

"Oh sorry…" His mom chuckled.

"…" Sauren and Laila sweatdropped.

"Thank goodness you're alright…" Sauren's mom sighed with relief.

"Um… what happened anyway?? How did I get here?? At home…??" Sauren asked cluelessly.

"You mean… you don't remember…?" Laila asked.

"All I remember is getting hit on the head because of a stupid ogre because of YOU!!" Sauren shouted.

"Ok ok chill, dude… I'll tell you what happened if you really don't remember…"

so She told him everything…

":But… that wasn't me…" Sauren wondered.

"Then who was it?! It was YOUR body, YOUR face, YOUR clothes, and YOUR swords!" Laila emphasized.

"BUT IT REALLY WASN'T ME!! I CAN'T EVEN DO ANY OF THE THINGS YOU JUST SAID! The fire thingy, the vibration, I can't do magic!" Sauren argued.

"It was you, Sauren Fernon." A voice from the direction of the door said.

Everybody turned around to see who it was.

"Mayor…what do you mean, it was me..?" Sauren asked.

"What happened to you awhile ago was a 'power trigger'. It only happens when a castor is in great danger." The mayor explained, entering the room.

"Castor…?' Laila and Sauren asked in unison.

"A castor, is a magical being. Like a sorcerer. But more powerful. Castors have elemental powers and can use them as weapon in times of need." The mayor carefully said.

"So you're saying… I'm a castor…?" Sauren asked.

"A fire castor, to be precise." The mayor replied.

"So what about the two swords I found…?" Sauren wondered.

"They were your father's"

"WHAT?!"

"Why are you so surprised…?" His mom asked.

"Dad can ACTUALLY hold swords?!" Sauren exclaimed.

"Um , yeah…" His mom sweat dropped.

"But…but…he's a CLUTZ!" Sauren emphasized.

"You were told that Ense Fernon, your dad, died when you were young. The truth is, Ense went on a mission. He was a fire castor, too. He never came back…" The mayor said, regretfully.

"So he's still… alive?" Sauren asked, with hope in his eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The swords you found were his. He left them behind before he went." The Mayor muttered.

"Mayor, what do you know about the moon-covering-the-sun thingy…?' Laila interrupted.

"Yes… it's happening again. As told by the prophecy. But the world is still safe… for now." The mayor sighed.

"Why? What's the matter…?" Sauren wondered.

"The red moon's shadow's… destruction… is about to begin…" The mayor said with remorse.

"What's that…?" Laila asked impatiently.

"It's a happening… that occurs every 21 years…" The mayor whispered.

"Why 21?" Sauren asked.

"Because 7+7+7 is equals to 21. it's a lucky number. Just kidding. I don't really know why." The mayor explained, chuckling.

"anyway, this 'shadow' that falls upon our world. It kills ALL HUMANS in the path of the shadow. It will slowly devour our world. Monsters, in turn, don't get affected. Instead, they multiply and gain more power. The only way to stop this 'shadow' is to gain the true power of the six elements. To do that, you must gain the 6 elemental crystals scattered all over our world. I estimate that you have around 2 months to gather all 6 elemental crystals. Here. It's a device that teleports you to other towns… it's called a trans gem. But it's currently broken. Go to Katsumada to get it fixed." The mayor explained.

"Um…ok…" Sauren said.

"YOU! GO! NOW!" Laila shoved Sauren out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! ITS ALMOST NIGHT!!" Sauren shouted.

"Wait, mayor, why does Sauren have to get the crystals?" Laila asked.

"Cuz he's a castor. To put it shortly, there are thousands… no…MILLIONS … of castors all over the world. But only a few know they are one. Some need their power triggers, just like you did Sauren, to unleash the power within them. Some have the power locked up within them forever. Some are born with powers. Your dad as a castor, and so was your mom. So was your dad, Laila. And Mr.Madigon (Seth and Reina's dad) was too, and some others. It was them who saved our world from destruction 21 years ago. Now, you must go. The prophecy says that the crystals can only be held and retrieved by the castors who hold the same element. Try to find the other 5 first before you go on your quest." The mayor added.

"WAIT! I BARELY EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE MY POWERS!" Sauren panicked.

"The talent is within you. Just as what happened awhile ago… you'll soon learn to control your powers consciously." The mayor snickered.

"Ok Sauren! you have to sleep now you have to go tomorrow!" Laila shoved him up the stairs.

"EHEM EHEM both of you will go." The mayor grinned.

"WHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Laila and Sauren shouted in horror.

"I CANT EVEN FIGHT!" Laila argued.

"YEAH I AGREE WITH HER! SHE CANT EVEN FIGHT!" Sauren agreed.

"I left my wooden boy outside… I can't remember where either!" Laila complained.

"Hm.. maybe this will help…" Sauren's mom said as they followed her out of the room into her room.

Sauren's mom opened her closet and reached to the VERY END of it. And pulled out a VERY BIG box.

"Here Laila, dear." Sauren's mom said, giving her the box.

Laila slowly opened it.

"Wow." Laila gasped.

It was a silver bow. Glimmering like a crystal. With a whole quiver FULL of arrows.

"It's…beautiful.." Laila gaped.

"It's called 'the wind fairy's crescent bow'. I used to be a castor. And I used this bow as a weapon. I no longer need it. So I entrust it to you." Sauren's mom smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Laila smiled, hugging Sauren's mom.

They both smiled.

"Ok I have to go. PICK ME UP AT 7 SAUREN!" Laila ran as she shouted.

"Pick me up at 7/! She makes it sound like a date!" Sauren muttered.

Fast forward to the next day…they set off for their journey already

More ogres. Again.

"AW MAN! I'm so tired of these dudes already!" Laila complained.

"Well, fighting time!" Sauren unsheathed his swords.

"Hey I don't see any tree to climb.." Laila looked around.

"JUST HIT AND RUN!" Sauren said, running to an ogre.

"WHAT?!"

so this is the cut of the story.. if you liked it, visit our official story website, www.redmoonsshadow. all stories, pictures, songs, and more are put there. We update the story at least twice a month… this is the last ill put this is fanfic since I feel guilty, but ill check in the reviews on how many people liked our story. So if u wanna read more, go to the website. My yahoo messenger ID is: so email me or add me in YM if you think the story is so nice that you want updates on it… oh yeah we have 50+ chapters on this story :p


End file.
